I had a nightmare (One-shot)
by AshXSerenaLover
Summary: This is a Amourshipping one-shot. What is a one-shot? It's a entire story contained in a single chapter. I won't give much information about the story, but all that you need to know is that it's Amourshipping.


**Ash's POV  
**

* * *

My eyelids shot open. I couldn't sleep.

Sighing, I got out of bed, wincing as my bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor of the Pokemon centre.

I looked over to the beds that my companions slept in. All of them looked peaceful and content.

I tiptoed my way through the rented room and made my way into the bathroom, running some cold water before splashing it on my face.

"Why can't I sleep?" I mutter to myself, annoyed at my brain for going haywire while I was trying to get some well-deserved rest.

"Ash?" I heard from the main room.

I spun around, startled by the voice, wondering who it could belong to.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked again.

Did it sound feminine? It definitely didn't sound like Clemont, therefore it would've had to be Serena or Bonnie.

I exited the bathroom. Seeing Bonnie fast asleep in her bed, I concluded that it was, in fact, Serena.

"Serena? What are you doing awake?" I asked her, wondering if she was having the same trouble as me.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Serena muttered before walking over to me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I had a nightmare, and I'm too scared to get back to sleep," Serena explained to me which made me raise my eyebrows.

"You had a nightmare? What happened?" I asked her before pulling away from the embrace to face her.

I saw Serena blush slightly despite the darkness as she hid her face in her short hair.

"I-I dreamt that you left..." She said, her voice getting quieter and quieter as she continued. "You wouldn't come back, and the only thing you said to me was that you hated me..."

That was her breaking point. Serena burst into tears.

Shocked, I didn't know what to do. I pulled her back into a tight embrace while stroking her hair, trying to soothe her.

"It's alright, Serena. I'm not going to leave you. I'll always be here, with you. I promise,"I told Serena who nodded and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ash. You really do know how to cheer me up!" Serena exclaimed in a hushed whisper, being careful not to wake the others up.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep? Or do you want to stay up for longer?" I asked Serena who went quiet for a few seconds, thinking about the answer to my questions.

"I might as well go back to bed. I don't know if I can get back to sleep though, it's so cold!" Serena told me before she pulled away from me and shivered.

She wasn't lying. I noticed it too. Despite the windows being shut, a gentle, yet strong breeze blew through the room.

"How is it so cold?" Serena muttered, looking at the windows to make sure that they were closed.

"Maybe the windows outside the room are open, and the breeze is merely passing under the door?" I suggested, to which Serena nodded in agreement.

An awkward silence came between us. Neither of us knew what to say, therefore, we stayed silent.

Eventually, Serena spoke up again.

"I would go back to bed," She started, taking a deep breath as if she was preparing for something. "But, it's so cold. My bed would've probably gone back to that horrible, cool feeling that it has when you first get in," Serena told me. I nodded in agreement, wondering where she was going with her statement.

"Yeah, and?" I asked her, looking her dead into the eyes as she continued.

Serena took another deep breath as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, preparing for what she was about to say.

"U-um, I was wondering if I-I could sleep with you..." Serena blurted, way too quickly for me to understand.

"Sorry. What?" I asked her, genuinely unable to make sense of what she said.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you..." Serena repeated this time slower and louder than the last time.

"What!? You want to sleep with me?" I asked her, genuinely shocked at what she said.

"Please, Ash. It's so cold, and we could both benefit from having someone else to cuddle with. It will warm us both up," Serena explained to me, blushing the whole time as she suddenly looked away from me after she finished the sentence.

"Well... If you really want to..." I muttered before I saw Serena turn to face me, clearly shocked by my answer.

"Really? You'll actually let me sleep with you?" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper, to which I nodded.

Serena smiled before walking over to my bed and getting in, scooting over to the far side of the bed. Seeing as my bed was a single bed with one side pressed against the wall, we would both be able to sleep in it at the same time, although we would have to be really close together.

I climbed in next to her, pulling the duvet over both of us before laying my head on my pillow.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Serena asked me, to which I agreed.

"Yeah, but it is still kind of cold..." I told her. Serena looked at me quizzically, not understanding what I was implying. Mentally sighing, I grabbed Serena by the waist and pulled her closer to me.

"A-Ash? W-What are you d-doing?" Serena asked me, clearly shocked by my actions.

"Sorry..." I muttered, letting go of her before Serena violently shook her head and grabbed my arm, placing it back on her waist.

"No! I like it!" Serena told me, not wanting me to let go of her.

"A-Alright..." I muttered before I pulled her even closer to me, leaving our face mere inches from each other causing both of us to blush, despite the situation that we had placed ourselves in.

"A-Are you comfortable?" I asked Serena, who nodded before nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck again, causing me to smile lightly.

"Ash..." Serena, said as she pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Serena..." I said as, I too, looked her deep in the eyes.

"I love you," We both said at the same time before leaning in to kiss each other before locking lips.

At this time, we had been in a relationship for a while. It was secret. We kept it from everyone, but we both knew that nothing could stop out love from reaching each other. The only reason why we found it so awkward to sleep together in the first place was because we had never done anything like that together. It was completely new to both of us, yet we enjoyed it so much.

I don't know if we'll ever tell our travelling companions, but, for now, I think we're going to keep it a secret.


End file.
